1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers and, more specifically, to a cover for the ski of a snowmobile mountable to the ski portion thereby protecting the ski portion from damage due to exposure to the elements, especially damage from the sun during off-season storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other cover devices designed for snowmobiles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,689 issued to Kohls on Dec. 3, 1974.
Another patent was issued to Goodwin et al. on Apr. 8, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,762. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,211 was issued to Fitzpatrick on Jun. 17, 1986 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 29, 1987 to Horne as U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,416.
Another patent was issued to Berto on Aug. 22, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,278. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,223 was issued to Bray et al. on May 27, 1997. Another was issued to Schultz et al. on Oct. 10, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,408 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 22, 2002 to Symonds as U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,612.
Another patent was issued to Jensen on Nov. 12, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,363. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,448 was issued to Morin on Nov. 15, 2005. Another was issued to Jensen on Aug. 15, 2002 as Canadian Patent No. CA 2368389.